This specification is directed generally to identifying content accessed by a user on a computing device that is actionable on another computing device and/or providing one or more aspects of the user accessed content for use by the other computing device.
A user sometimes may utilize a second computing device to act upon content accessed on a separate first computing device. For example, a user may access a phone number on a webpage of a desktop computing device and subsequently use a mobile phone computing device to call the phone number.